ExtraTerrestrial
by MISTALI
Summary: Not a great title, I know, nor is the summary. Jack Bruno, a Las Vegas taxi driver and his niece, Leslie, run into two blonde teenagers who take them on the biggest advanture of their lives. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I am really, really sorry I haven't but up any stories more recently. I genuinely haven't had any plots for stories, but I've been practising and improving my technique with my own small stories, so I wasn't doing nothing.**

**Now, I know other authors have done this too, putting their OC's into the stories and having them along the journey with Seth and Sara, so I thought I might try my hand at it, see how it goes. The dialogue is mostly copied from the movie, but some of it I couldn't make out so I made it up.**

**Reviews/favourites/alerts would be greatly appreciated. **

**Pairing: Seth/OC, Jack/Alex**

Chapter One: Meeting Alex, Seth and Sara

"These space nerds give the Star Wars fans a bad name." Leslie told Jack, stretching back in her seat with only one earphone in her ear, the other left out so she could listen to Jack and everything around her. They had one last run to make before it was the end of Jack's shift.

"And you're an expert on this now, are you?" Jack smirked at the fifteen year old.

Leslie rolled her eyes but didn't look at him. "No..."

The taxi arrived at the airport, where a woman about Jack's age was waiting for them with a small bag and a larger suitcase.

One of the workers from the airport put the woman's bag into the boot of the car, while she climbed into the back of the car herself. The boot closed with a bang.

"Planet Hollywood please." She instructed politely, pulling on her seatbelt.

"Are you an over-obsessed alien fan too, or are you one that just likes the science part of aliens?" Leslie asked casually.

"Leslie!" Jack hissed. "Sorry. I'm still training manners into her." he said to the woman.

"It's perfectly fine. By the looks of you, I would say you were a Star Wars fan." The woman commented, smiling to Leslie.

Leslie looked at her with curiosity. "I like your attitude. I'm Leslie." She grinned, reaching over the back of the seat to shake the women's hand.

"I'm Alex." She replied with a smile. "Alex Freedman."

Before they knew it, Jack pulled up outside Planet Hollywood, as he had done many times before that day.

"They're not helping our cause." Alex said, looking at the overly dressed fans outside the convention.

"Your cause?" Jack asked, turning around to face her.

"Trying to educate the public on the possibility of there being life forms on other planets, rather than fictional characters in cliché movies." Alex put a hand on Leslie's shoulder and gave her a joking sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry Leslie, but Han Solo doesn't exist. Sorry to crush your wildest fantasies of meeting him and living happily ever after."

"Huh?" Leslie feigned confusion, trying to avoid Jack's inquisitive look that he usually gave when it came to Leslie's romantic interests.

Alex smiled. "Your descriptive summary of the fourth, fifth and sixth movie gave you away. I doubt it was just the Millennium Falcon you're interested in." she winked and left the taxi after paying Jack and giving him a leaflet on the talk she'll be giving.

"Keep the change." she added. Alex left the car, and Leslie saw Jack looking after her, without blinking, but he quickly turned back in case he was caught, which he was.

"Don't think you got away with it Jack Bruno." Leslie told her uncle. "I saw you staring at her as she left. I know you fancy her."

"Just like you fancy Han Solo?" Jack replied. Leslie didn't answer, her neck and cheeks burning. "Thought so."

"Jack, have you seen my other shoe?" Leslie asked, walking into the main room with one shoe on her foot, the other only covered by a sock.

"I thought I saw it on top of the fridge." Jack replied over his shoulder, looking for his own wallet.

"Thanks." Indeed, the missing shoe was on top of the fridge. How it got there was a mystery to her, but that's for another day.

She pulled on the other shoe, and checked herself in the mirror to see if she looked ok. Leslie's not fashion conscious, but she didn't want to look ridiculous either. Her hair was up to her jaw-line, and it was quite layered at the back, and was dark brown. She had her favourite 30 Seconds to Mars t-shirt on, and a pair of jeans that she hacked off to the knee. Then her adventurous shoes. That's all there really was to her. Jeans, t-shirt, shoes. Oh, and a pair of fingerless gloves because her hands are always cold, despite hot weather.

"Come on Leslie! If you don't hurry up you're not coming in the taxi." Jack threatened, putting his wallet into his jeans pocket and standing in the doorway, waiting patiently for her. "Leslie, we're not going to run into Han Solo so there's no need to dress up. Come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Leslie replied, grabbing her small bag with a load of stuff in it. Mainly food because the taxi drivers don't have long enough breaks for her.

They got to the taxi place, and Leslie went to the taxi while Jack went to collect the keys from Dominic.

The door was already open to the taxi, so Leslie threw her bag into the front seat of the car. A large black SUV pulled up in front of the taxi, blocking the exit. Two men stepped out of the car and approached the taxi, just as Jack arrived back from Dominic's office.

"I told Wolfe I was finished." Jack told the two men as he came over. Leslie raised an eyebrow at the scene, not knowing what was happening, or who Wolfe was.

"Jack, Jack." the first guy grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Wolfe thinks you're being rude. Why don't you come with us and we'll get you sorted. He doesn't want you wasting your given driving talent on transporting old folks and bratty kids to school." he said, indecating Leslie, who was beside the taxi, looking on at the scene.

The two men were standing on each side of Jack, when he suddenly lashed out at them, hitting on in the face and the other in his stomach. In one swift move, Jack had the two large men's faces pinned down on the bonnet of the car. He leaned down to their level to hiss at them.

"You tell Wolfe than when I said I was done, I meant it. And don't call my niece bratty either." Jack added on afterthought before relasing them.

They were about to fight back when a siren blared, interrupting them. The cops' car pulled up to the taxi rank.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you know you don't block a taxi rank? Now get out of the way before I give you a ticket." the driver said out the window to the two men who owned the SUV.

The two men left, and Jack got into the taxi, as did Leslie.

"Well that was fun." she said sarcastically.

"You can say that again." Jack agreed, pulling away towards inner Vegas, where the day's work began. They drove along the road, and Jack was checking all of his mirrors on the car. The last one he checked was the rear view mirror, and when he did look through.

Jack slammed on the breaks, throwing Leslie forward and nearly knocking her iPod out of her hands.

"What the-" She looked and saw two blonde teens about her age or maybe a year older sitting in the back seat of the car.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, looking between them.

"Forget that." Jack cut off. "Where did you come from?"

"Outside." the boy answered, a little shocked at Jack's loud reaction. Leslie glanced out the back window and saw a line of traffic queueing up behind the stopped taxi.

"I know that. How did you get in?"

"Through that portal." the window pointed to the door, in the same state as the girl. Leslie looked at them curiously, but didn't show it.

"I'm Seth and this is my sister Sara." the boy, Seth, spoke again. "We reqire your transportation services immediately."

Jack opened his mouth to say something else, but Sara cut across him.

"Money transaction." she told Seth, who fished out a big wad of cash and showed it to Jack. "Will this amount suffice?"

"What'd you do? Rob a bank?" Leslie questioned. Seth looked at her with a glare, then focused back on Jack.

"Will this amount suffice Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"How'd you know my name?" Jack asked suspiciously. Sara pointed to Jack's taxi driving license, which was on the dashboard.

Jack continued to drive the taxi onto the road. Leslie glared back at Seth, and although he didn't see her, she's pretty sure he knew about it.

"Just stay quiet Leslie." Jack told her. "Is your parent's ok with spending this amount of money?"

"Our financials have already been discussed with our parents." Seth told Jack shortly.

Jack then left the topic. "Where are we going?" he asked, unsure of which direction he was going.

There was silence as the siblings began talking between each other.

"I need an address." Jack told them, his way of telling them to hurry up.

"We must go in that direction." Sara said, pointing over Leslie's head.

_This is ridiculous. _Leslie thought._ They have to be pranking us._

Jack was getting annoyed too. "I need more than that direction."

Seth started calling out latitude and longitude numbers, when Jack cut him off. "We'll stick with 'that direction'."

I rolled my eyes, put my back to the door and crossed my legs under me, trying to listen to my iPod. This could be a long day.

**I hope you like this. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Hope you guys like it. Thanks so much for reviewing. They really, really made my day. Seriously.**

Chapter Two: Desertification

They were in the middle of a desert. There was no sign of any sort of life, except for the four people in the taxi.

Leslie pulled a bag of sweets out of her bag and opened them.

"Sweet?" she offered to Jack. He reached his hand in and grabbed a handful. Leslie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." He said, his mouth full of sweets.

She then turned, kneeled up on her seat and held the bag out to Sara first. "Sweet?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sara smiled, taking a few and eating them one at a time.

"Seth?" Leslie then offered. As much as she wanted to be as bitchy with him as he was with her, she at least wanted to be some sort of friends with Sara so tried to be polite with her pain in the ass of a brother.

Seth took one or two and muttered a 'thanks'. Leslie scowled at him, even though he wasn't looking at her.

Leslie sat back down and looked around. "You two have to be joking. Do you guys really live in the desert?" she asked. She then looked to Sara for an answer, since she knew she would probably get a glare and something snappy from Seth.

Sara smiled at her and opened her mouth to answer when Seth cut her off. "That information is has nothing to do with you." he told Leslie, his voice cold.

"I wasn't asking you, so butt out." Leslie replied, matching his tone, or possibly colder. She's had a lot of practise, so it was hard to know.

"Leslie." Jack hissed at her, while Sara was subduing Seth's temper.

"What is wrong with you? You were polite to her previously." she asked her brother.

"That was because I didn't speak to her. I can't. She infuriates me. She isn't like the other human, but she still manages to annoy me." Seth replied, his hands clenched into fists. He didn't meet Sara's gaze, but was conscious of what she was saying.

"She only asked a question. She meant no harm. Stop fighting if we are to arrive to our location." Sara said, looking at him meaningfully.

"No promises." Seth muttered.

Sara looked out the back window, and saw a car approaching.

"Jack Bruno, judging by the speed of the vehicle behind us, I suspect that they will reach us in less than a minute. They are indicating a pattern of pursuit." she informed him.

Leslie sat up from her iPod and looked out through the back window. The car did look familiar.

"Relax, nobody's following us. I'll just let them overtake is all." Jack reassured.

As Sara had said before, the car, which was actually an SUV, was right behind them in seconds. Jack rolled down his window and put his arm out, waving the driver on. "Go ahead! It's a free road!"

The SUV moved out to the other side of the road, and began to slowly began to pass the taxi.

Seth tried to peer in the window, but they were all blacked out, making it impossible to see through.

It continued to drive and pulled across in front of the taxi, keeping pace with it.

"Jack, those SUV's look quite familiar." Leslie told Jack, sitting up properly and putting away her stuff.

Jack turned to his niece, only remembering now that she was there when Wolfe's two had visited before.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled, Jack's eyes snapping to the road. The SUV had braked, while two other SUV's pulled up on each side of the taxi, fencing it in and beginning to crash into the sides.

"Get down!" Jack yelled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

The three teenagers put their bodies down to their knees.

More banging hit off the side of the taxi, throwing Leslie from side to side. Jack rammed them back, and managed to shove them off after a fight. The car began spinning, but Jack quickly righted it.

"Seth. No." Sara pleaded with her brother.

"I have to try." Seth told her stubbornly. He concentrated, and slipped through the back of the car onto the road in front of the approaching SUV. He braced himself, his anger strengthening him, and took the impact of the speeding truck. The engine and bonnet crushed around Seth's form and flew into the air, landing nearby on all four wheels, but it was in a horrible state.

Sara controlled the gears on the taxi, and the car reversed back towards the broken SUV.

"What the hell?" Leslie cursed. Seth slipped back into the taxi when it stopped just before the destroyed SUV.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked when the taxi halted.

"We are..." Sara started.

"Fine. We should just...go." Seth replied, sounding like he was short of breath.

"Stay here." Jack told the three teenagers, and got out of the taxi, crowbar in hand.

Leslie looked out the back window to see what was happening. Jack was really, really pissed with the guys in the SUV.

After a few minutes, Jack got back to the taxi and took off again down the road.

"You ok Jack?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah. You?" he asked. She nodded.

"How about you two? You two holding up ok?" Jack asked again, looking in his rear-view mirror at the two siblings.

"We are fine Jack Bruno." Sara repeated.

Silence enveloped the car as the journey continued on.

"We are here." Sara announced, pointing to a wrecked shack down below them.

"Here?" Leslie questioned. "There's nothing here."

"Is somebody waiting for you guys?" Jack asked as he pulled up to the house. There were no lights on inside, and no cars were outside except for the taxi.

"Don't worry Jack Bruno. Soon we will be reunited with our relatives." Sara smiled.

Jack cut off the engine and looked at the total amount due. "Ok, that'll be seven hundred and twenty dollars and fifty cents, but after what happened back there, how about I-"

"Here." Seth cut off, shoving the huge lump of cash into Jack's hand and running from the taxi towards the house with Sara.

Leslie looked up to Jack, who was still looking at the cash in surprise. He then got out of the car and called out to the siblings. "Hey! You guys overpaid!" Leslie buzzed her window down, waiting for one of them to come out.

There was no reply, but a smash was heard from inside. She got out of the car, in case they called for help and needed someone to go in for them. She strained her ears to hear anything coming from inside.

Jack began to walk toward the house, and Leslie followed him since he didn't protest.

They entered the house, and the whole place was dull and unlit. The entirety of the house was trashed and looked like it hadn't been lived in in years.

Jack grabbed the leg of a chair and snapped it off the seat to use as a weapon.

Suddenly, Jack whipped the chair leg around and went to hit something, but it went right through Seth's chest and hit the crate.

"What just...?" Jack questioned Seth, not believing his eyes.

Leslie walked over and sat on the ground on the other side of Sara. "Hey." She greeted.

"Ssshhh." Seth cut off. Leslie narrowed her eyes and closed her fists, but Sara but her hand on them and shook her head.

"Fighting is not the answer." She said to her, but made sure that Seth heard too.

"Jack Bruno and Leslie Bruno, you should not have endangered your life by following us." Sara said to Jack and Leslie.

"Why?" Leslie asked.

"I suggest you both return back to your vehicle. Your services are no longer required." Seth said sharply, his jaw tight.

"Seth, they're only trying to help." Sara pointed out to her brother.

"We don't need their help. Somebody's already been here looking for it. We can't trust anyone Sara. Just us." Seth told her, almost pleadingly.

Sara nodded. "My brother is right Jack Bruno. Neither of you can assist us no further." Sara told Jack and Leslie.

"Got it." Seth suddenly exclaimed. The two were suddenly up and running away from the crate.

"Hey, hey!" Jack called.

Leslie was already up on her feet and was following them.

They stood at a fridge, which Seth placed some sort of device on. Whatever it did, it worked and the main shelves of the fridge swung back, revealing a corridor. Leslie followed Sara, who followed Seth down through it.

Seth done the same on a large bookshelf, which slid open to a cave. The cave was lit by a glowing blue, rather than lights.

They went further down that again, until they arrived at an opening to a jungle looking place, which was completely glowing.

"What is this place?" Leslie whispered.

**There it is for now. I'll update on Monday. Well, I'll try to anyway. Please review. They make me really happy.**

**Mistali**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate it. You're the best.**

**Now, on with the story**

Chapter Three: Jungle

"Wow." Leslie whispered, taking in the sight.

"What is this place?" Jack asked, astonished too.

Neither of their questions were answered, but the device in Seth's hand beeped instead.

"This way." he told them, and began walking through the glowing forest. Sara followed, then Leslie, and Jack at the back.

Seth silently pointed for Sara to go one direction, while he went another.

Not knowing that they had split, Leslie ended up following Seth since he was leading the way anyway, and Jack followed Sara because he thought she was leading.

Leslie and Seth approached a glowing bubble of goo on a short fat stem, and Seth's device started beeping loudly. A smile spread across his face.

"Sara, it's here!" he called, then noticed that Leslie was there, admiring the bubble-like thing. She glided the tips of her fingers across it, taking in its smooth texture.

"What we came for is inside it." Seth told her, glancing between her admiring expression and the plant. Stepping beside her, Seth guided her hand to one of the oozing bubbles. "It's in that one." He murmured. His hand lingered on hers, unmoving. Leslie enjoyed the warmth emitting from his touch, until the rustling in the bushes distracted them. Seth took his hand away immediately and stepped aside, so Jack wouldn't have to start yelling. If an argument started, Seth would probably start fighting and possibly injure Jack. He was that strong.

Sara and Jack arrived, and it was Jack's turn to stare at the goo plant.

Sara took off a necklace and put the pendant on the thing, Leslie standing beside her. It sat on top, and the pendant began to flash as the goo began expanding and glowing brighter.

Sara then put her hand into the goo bubble that Seth had previously pointed out to Leslie. It made a squishing noise, and another device was pulled out. The four of them stood there, either admiring it or wondering what the hell it was.

"What is it?" Leslie asked.

"It is what we came for." Sara replied, happy.

"Is anyone else looking for it.?" Jack asked, "Say the person who trashed everything upstairs."

"We think so." Seth replied. "It is very valuable, which is why we must have got here first."

"Why are you so sure that whoever else is looking for it, still isn't looking for it now?"

An expression of realisation appeared on Seth and Sara's faces. Several bangs came from a small distance away, and continued to get closer.

"Go, go. Go." Jack said, pushing Leslie towards Seth and Sara. Seth kept his hand near Leslie's, and kept Sara beside him as they walked slowly away. Jack put himself in front of the three, his chair leg up and ready to be used.

The silence was murder, as they kept a listen to the sounds surrounding them.

Suddenly a footstep came from their immediate right, snapping one of the twigs on the ground.

"Run! Run! Run!" Jack yelled. Seth grabbed Leslie's hand and pulled her with him, and she grabbed Sara's to keep them together. Jack stayed back to fight whoever was there.

Suddenly, Seth tugged them into a bush and crouched down, signalling for the girls to stay quiet.

Leslie was pressed beside Seth, who still had a tight grip on her hand. She caught the slightest of a smile from Sara out of the corner of her eye, but wasn't too sure.

From overhead, one of the goo plants exploded, catching the them off guard. Seth let out a surprised yell and fell backwards, bringing Leslie down with him, and then Sara after that.

They jumped to their feet and began running again, Sara leading and Leslie pulling Seth.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled out, looking over a clump of bushes to him.

"Kids!" Jack shouted back. Another shot was fired, which made them crouch away.

The forest was beginning to light on fire, which gave them no choice but to run.

"Go, go, go Sara!" Seth screamed, urging her ahead. Leslie held Seth's hand tighter, their fingers intertwined, afraid of letting go and getting left behind with whatever was attacking them.

A blast threw them off their feet and they landed in the dirt nearby. Immediately, they were on their feet and Seth was pushing the two girls ahead of him, following closely behind.

They came to a halt, and Sara shouted out for Jack again.

An armoured figure appeared behind them, and knocked the device from Sara's hands. He then went to throw her aside as she went to fight back.

"Seth!" she yelled.

Seth came from behind and threw himself at the guy, but he just pushed him away, leaving Sara with a chance of getting away.

He bent to pick the device up, but it flew from the ground to Sara's outstretched hand.

Jack came out of nowhere, and rugby tackled the armoured guy to the ground, surprising the others.

The guy managed to gain advantage over Jack, holding him in a head lock.

Sara looked panicked, and stretched her free arm out into the air. One of the goo plants that was on fire flew from its branch on the ceiling and hit the armoured guy, knocking him away from Jack.

"Go. We gotta go. We gotta go!" Jack told them, pushing Sara ahead and letting Seth and Leslie follow. More shots were fired as they ran into the cave and through the opened bookcase. Seth threw Leslie in front of him into the room and tried to slide the bookcase before the armoured guy got another shot in, which was relatively larger than the others. Leslie came forward and helped Seth in sliding the bookcase.

They got it closed on time, but the attack hit the back of the bookcase, throwing them to the ground. Leslie landed better than Seth, but he was knocked unconscious. Jack was thrown against the walls, and Sara curled up in the cave to protect herself from the blast.

"Seth!" she called, noticing her brother on the floor. Jack picked him up, and sent Sara and Leslie ahead of him to the taxi.

Sara closed the fridge door after them, but it soon blasted open as they continued running out of the house.

When they got to the taxi, Jack put Seth in the back seat. Sara followed Seth in and tried to put on his seatbelt.

Leslie jumped into the front seat, slamming the wrecked door after her and Jack took off away from the house as it exploded behind them.

From the ground below them, explosions shot skyward.

They drove away from the house fast, and slowed down a bit when they were a good enough distance away.

Leslie looked over her shoulder at Seth, who was still unconscious. She smiled, remembering how he had kept her with him through the attack and wouldn't let go. She could still feel the grip of his hand in hers.

Meanwhile, Sara watched her, and smiled herself.

**This is the end for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four, obviously. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Assassin

Seth finally started to wake up as the taxi drove out of the road.

"Hey, how's your brother?" Jack asked Sara, looking through the rear view mirror.

"His system has the ability-" Sara started.

"I'll be fine. It is important we gain as much distance from this location as possible." he said, sitting up and fixing his seatbelt. Leslie frowned. As soon as he woke he's still down to business? Doesn't he relax even for a little bit?

"Well I'm glad you're better, but you're going to need your strength to explain to me _just what happened back there_?" he yelled. Leslie jumped a little since he startled her.

Jack pulled the taxi over to the side of the road and stopped it.

He turned to the two blondes in the back swiftly and angrily.

"Ok here's the deal. The cab doesn't move until your mouths do, so start talking." Jack demanded.

Leslie looked between her uncle and Sara and finally Seth, waiting to see what the outcome of this would be.

"The information you are seeking in not within your grasp of understanding." Seth told him, sharp like before.

"We are dealing with issues that are outside the realm of...your world." Sara half-explained hesitantly.

"I'm a taxi driver, I've had a lot of worldly..." Jack started.

An eruption was heard behind the taxi as Jack looked out the back window. A flying saucer was coming towards them, the spotlights on.

The others looked out too.

"Sara, we have to go!" Seth yelled. Sara snapped out her arm, and the car flew forward. Jack whipped around took the wheel tightly to keep control of the car.

"What is it?" Leslie asked, still looking out the back window.

"I advise you to either get down or to hold onto something very tightly." Sara told her, looking between her and the back window.

More blasts were fired at them, missing them by less than a metre.

"Hang on!" Jack told them as he cut off onto rougher roads, away from the main one.

They landed on a road below, and continued to drive on that. Jack cut out the lights and slowly crawled across the railway tracks. There was so sign of the ship anywhere. The silence was deafening. Leslie swore she could hear her heart beating, and probably everyone else could too.

They drove into the railway tunnel ahead, going steady. Near the mouth of the tunnel on the other side, Jack stopped the taxi.

"We can't let him destroy it Sara." Seth told his sister, who nodded in reply. Leslie was glued to her seat, and didn't trust her voice box so didn't want to say anything.

"Who is he? And this time I want real answers." he asked, talking in a hushed tone over his shoulder. Leslie was looking over the back of the seat, her eyes serious but fearful.

"It's a Siphon." Sara answered.

"A what?" Leslie managed to ask.

"It's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth answered.

"And his mission is..." The sounds of jets neared the exit of the cave, and searchlights followed it as it scanned the ground.

"Us." Sara completed, sounding petrified. Leslie couldn't blame her, she was scared to death.

The searchlights drew closer, and so did Jack's hand towards the keys to start the ignition, preparing himself for another attempt, attempt being the key word, to escape from the assassin.

Sara looked like she was almost in tears, and Seth was stuck to the back of the seat, his eyes trained on the lights. Just looking at him, you'd think that he would jump out of the car and take on the thing by himself with his bare hands.

Finally, just before the spotlights reached the car, it disappeared and the ship flew away, leaving the car hidden.

Leslie let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. It came out shakily, just like the whole of her body.

Jack started up the car again, and they continued off along the railway track.

"Is there a safer way Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Unless you know how to fly." Jack answered, his eyes looking around as he drove.

From the cloud beside them, the ship shot up and began firing at them again. The back of the car lifted up, and the side scraped along the side of the bridge they were crossing. Sparks flew out of the back from the metal on metal contact.

The car continued across the bridge, hitting of the sides and still getting blasted by the ship.

"Hang on!" Jack yelled, while he was trying to keep control of the car.

They drove into another tunnel, longer this time. The ship followed them in, managing to fit into the space.

"Come on, come on, hold it together." Jack told the car. Blaring through the tunnel was a train's horn, signalling it's approach.

"Oh come on." Jack groaned.

"Faster! Faster!" Seth screamed. Jack stood on the accelerator, trying to get it to its highest speed.

"It won't go any faster." He replied.

Panic and fear was flowing through Leslie as she stared between the train ahead and the ship behind them.

"Sara!"

The taxi began going faster, as the train came closer and closer to them.

"Hang on."

The taxi slipped out of the tunnel just before the train got in, so the ship following crashed into it, and exploded.

Because the train suddenly stopped, the carriages behind it lifted into the air and flew towards the speeding taxi. Leslie gripped onto the seats, all of her muscles tight. Jack kept up the speed, managed to slip through the gap underneath the carriage and drove on through the rough road.

Leslie let out a sigh of relief, and loosened her grip. Her heart was still racing, and her breaths were shallow.

"You guys ok?" Jack asked the silent teenagers.

"Yes." Seth and Sara answered, but Leslie said nothing. She just nodded, and stuck her cheek to the cold window. Hopefully, they won't have to go through that again.

**Here's the end for now. Please review. See you on Friday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Here's chapter five. Please enjoy.**

Chapter Five: We're Aliens Bomb 

Leslie got out of the taxi and walked around to the other side, trying to pull her thoughts into something coherent. Jack had the bonnet of the car open and was doing an check-up on the engine. Seth and Sara stayed in the car, and were talking quietly.

"No, we cannot trust them." Seth argued.

"I know we can. We must." Sara pleaded with her brother.

Back outside, Jack laughed to himself, as if something were ridiculous.

"Two kids. A big wad of cash. What could go wrong?" he said to himself, drawing Leslie's questioning attention to him. He then slammed the bonnet shut and got into the car, so she went back to the taxi too.

"We know you're frustrated Jack Bruno-" Sara started when they closed the door.

"No." Jack interrupted, his hand in the air cutting her off. "No more Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that. I've been asking for answers-"

"We already know the answers Jack Bruno. My brother and I, we are indeed not from your planet." Sara admitted. Seth had no choice but to go along with his sister, but it didn't make him any more trusting of them than he already was.

Leslie looked at Sara first to see if she was joking, then to Seth as if for confirmation. He gave her a small nod, and she watched him, trying to determine how that detail was missed. Despite that, she smiled at Seth, assuring him that she understood.

Jack laughed. "So that's it. Mystery solved! You two really want me to believe that you're both aliens?" he questioned sarcastically.

"It is the truth." Seth told him, having already convinced Leslie. Leslie looked at Jack, annoyed that he was acting like such a dickhead.

"Well, you both don't look like aliens." Jack responded. Leslie hit Jack, telling him to stop being so judgemental.

"You know what aliens are like." he said, completely ignoring her. "They're like little green people with antennas and laser guns and '_Take me to your leader Earthlings_'."

"Oh my Buddha." Leslie put her face in her hands, mortified. Jack can be so embarrassing at times, even in serious situations like this.

"He requires some sort of proof. He thinks we are insulting his intelligence." Sara said to Seth, who was quite pissed at this stage. He really didn't like Jack at all.

"You think? You can't go and just drop the whole 'we're aliens' bomb on people like that. Now I've seen some pretty weird things today but you can't just expect me to believe..." His sentence trailed off as a load of junk from the taxi began floating on the air around the place.

Leslie, having glimpsed it before in jungle, wasn't as surprised as Jack, and prodded some of the things that were floating, making them spin around and glide across the car. A small smile spread across her face, as well as Sara's, who was watching her play.

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara explained to them.

"That's impossible..." Jack murmured.

"No, it's quite possible," Sara contradicted. "On our planet and yours. You just don't do it because you haven't reached your full brain capacity yet."

"No...I don't do it because it's kind of creepy and I would really like you to stop." Jack said, his voice tiny.

All of the things dropped from where they were floating and hopped off the floor of the taxi. The car filled with silence. A cold shiver ran down Leslie's body, causing goosebumps to slightly rise up on her arms and legs.

"Jack Bruno." Sara pointed out the front windscreen, her eyes fearful. There were lights in midair were coming towards them.

_Oh no. Not again,_ Leslie thought, fear rising in her again. Her stomach clenched.

Jack continuously tried to start the car, but it wouldn't work. The engine kept choking and dying.

"Oh come on! Come on!" Jack yelled at it. Still nothing. Leslie gripped into the handle of the door, her knuckles white with the tightness of her grip.

A horn blared, and a large lorry passed by them. Leslie almost got sick, fear in the pit of her stomach at the thoughts of having to run away from the assassin again.

When the lorry passed, the engine finally started, and Jack drove the car onward. Silently, Leslie cursed the engine.

Jack parked the car in a service garage in a local village. The door was still open and the light was on inside, so he presumed it was still open for service.

They all got out and went around the side to where Jack was searching for the owner.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Jack called.

"We're closed." a guy answered from behind an office desk, his cap pulled down over his face.

"Yeah, I know you're closed but we've experienced a little bit of car trouble and-" Jack began.

"We're still closed. Come back tomorrow when we're open." The mechanic replied ignorantly, not moving off his chair.

Jack and the mechanic argued, until Sara cut across them and spoke to Jack.

"The only thing that will convince Eddie Cortez to open for business is a significant amount of money." She pointed out, hinting to him.

"Wait a minute," Eddie said, standing up from his office chair and peering over the filing cabinet to her. "Do I know you?"

"Nope. Absolutely not." Jack answered for her. He then held up the wad of cash he had got from Seth previously. "I'll pay you double your rate."

Leslie stood beside Seth, her arms around her abdomen while trying to keep warm since she only had a flimsy, but cool, t-shirt on her. Seth smiled a small bit at her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. His hand stayed on her skin, warming it. The heat felt fantastic compared to the cold in the air.

"What'd you do, get in a fight with a rhinoceros?" Eddie asked, surveying the damage and laughing. Jack laughed along, which Seth and Sara followed to try and blend in, although they didn't really get it. When Jack shook his head at them, their laughs subsided almost immediately. Leslie shook her own head with a grin, and stayed as she was with Seth's heat, content in herself.

Sara smiled at her after seeing the Seth and Leslie with each other, and turned back to Jack and Eddie as if their conversation were interesting. Little did anyone know, she was listening intently to both the teenagers flurry of thoughts, which were quite amusing to listen to.

**Sin é for now. Slán till Sunday! Please review.**

**Mistali **


	6. Chapter 6

**Dia duit! Sorry, that's hello in Irish. I think I might throw in a few Irish words in my authors notes from now on. Anyway, please read, enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom!**

Chapter 6: Ray's Diner

The two humans and two aliens went to their table in a small restaurant nearby.

There was a woman performing a song on stage, which was country by the sound of it. There were partners in the middle of the open wooden floor, swinging around and dancing to the beat of the song.

Leslie, who wasn't looking where she was going, bumped into a quite large man. He was quite intimidating looking as he towered over her.

"Oh, sorry." She apologised. He was really tall, and broad shouldered. He had a large grey moustache across his face, and looked sort of intimidating.

"Leave her Seth. She's not in any danger." she heard Sara whisper to Seth, who's arm became slightly tighter around Leslie's back.

The man grinned. "Tis no problem ma'am." He took his hat off his head and put on Leslie's with a laugh. "You all have fun now." He said. Leslie noticed Jack had already walked ahead, and Sara wasn't far behind him, but Seth stayed beside Leslie.

"Will do." She answered, pulling Seth with her as she waved bye to the man.

"Here. Sit. Sit down." Jack said, pointing to the table, oblivious to what had occurred. Seth's warmth left Leslie's body as she sat in her own seat. Seth looked about the place, unsure of his surroundings and looking quite tense.

"I hope you do not act upon your thought of making a fast break out of the back door of Ray's and escaping Stony Creek, never to look back at us again." Sara told Jack, her eyes wide. Seth's head whipped back around to face his sister, then looked at Jack with narrowed eyes. Leslie watched her too, then turned to Jack disbelievingly.

"H-how do you know that?" he asked.

"My sister has the power of telepathy. She can read the minds of those closest to her." Seth answered, his tone accusing.

"Well then you tell your sister that here on Earth, reading minds, very rude." he responded to Seth, then turned to Sara. "Don't do that."

"Hey guys." a blonde waitress greeted cheerily, coming over to the table with four glasses of water and menus under her arm. "Welcome to Ray's. My name is Tina and I'm going to be your server."

She then looked at the three teens.

"Wow. Look at the three of you." she smiled. Leslie looked at her curiously, wondering what she was marvelling at.

_Probably Seth. He certainly isn't missing out on the good-looks._ she thought.

Sara smiled, and tried to hide her laugh by looking down onto her lap. Leslie's face heated up, forgetting that Sara could read minds.

_Please, please, please don't tell him I thought that. That would be just so embarrassing._ Leslie pleaded. Sara nodded a little.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up." Tina said, leading them away to the bathrooms at the back of the restaurant.

Seth went into the boys bathroom, while Sara and Leslie went into the girls' one.

"I can't believe I thought that." Leslie muttered to herself, ready to hit her head off the wall.

"You are not wrong Leslie Bruno. Seth has attracted many girls' attention on our planet, although he is oblivious to it since he is so devoted to his work. It is only natural that you have found yourself attracted to him." Sara told her.

"That's reassuring." I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry Leslie Bruno. Seth finds you somewhat appealing too. He just hasn't admitted it to himself yet, for fear of being distracted from our mission." Sara assured her. They both cleaned their faces at the sink. While Sara went to the toilet, Leslie threw her hair into the sink and ran water quickly through it to get rid of the grease and dirt.

"What about you? How many boys are attracted to you on your planet?" she asked when Sara came back out. She squeezed her hair out with hand towels to get rid of the excess water. She was sure there was a comb in the taxi, so she could brush it out then into something half decent.

"That doesn't matter. I have been placed into an arranged marriage." Sara replied.

"Arranged marriage? That's hardly fair."

"It is for the best of my parents. Their research needs to be funded, and our family is losing money rapidly. That is why Seth works so hard." She explained.

"It must have cost a lot to get here." Leslie guessed.

"It did. I am to be married a month after I return to my planet to pay back the loaned money." Sara admitted. She didn't sound happy either.

"Sara, if you end up marrying this guy I want to at least know if you are going to be ok. Do you think it'd be possible for you to keep in contact with me after you leave?" Leslie asked. Sara nodded. She took off the necklace that she had with her in the underground jungle and handed it to Leslie.

"You can put this into any device and I will be able to come in contact with you using Seth's replica one." Leslie smiled.

"Are you sure you're not going to need this?" Leslie asked, putting it around her neck.

"I will need it, for you to contact me." she answered. Leslie smiled back and hugged the blonde alien. They left the bathroom, somewhat clean. Well, cleaner than before. Seth was already sitting back at the table, but was more tense. You could see it in his shoulders and the way he was constantly looking around the restaurant.

"Is he ok?" Leslie whispered to Sara.

"He is just wondering where we were. He was anxious for our safety." Sara replied.

_Our safety? As in both of us?_ Leslie wondered to herself.

"Yes," Sara answered my thought. "As I said to you in the toilet-facility, he finds you appealing, and he is also extremely protective. That is why he does not like Jack Bruno."

"You two are full of surprises, aren't you?" I grinned at her. Sara didn't reply, but smiled back.

The two girls sat in their respective seats. Sara briefly smiled towards Seth, assuring him that they were both ok.

Seth saw the necklace around Leslie's neck, and turned a questioning look to Sara.

"It is for when we return to our planet. We can keep in contact." Sara explained. Seth nodded, and looked at it again before looking around the restaurant again.

"You know, I think it would be-" Jack started.

"Best for everyone if Seth and I found another ride." Sara completed. Leslie rolled her eyes at Jack. Not again. Jack can't abandon Seth and Sara after they already came this far.

"Seriously, you got to stop doing that." Jack told Sara.

"But Jack Bruno, it is understandable that you are scared and confused, considering all that had occurred today-"

"I'm not scared." Leslie raised an eyebrow at him. "Just a little confused. But the bottom line is, you guys need someone for NASA, or the Air Force. Not me."

"If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy." Sara continued.

"Hey look, I'm just trying to be honest here, ok? I'm the wrong guy."

"As a wise human once said, 'You are what you think you are." Sara argued.

"Yeah, well why don't you go and ask him." Jack told her, starting to get annoyed.

"That was the Buddha. He is unavailable." Seth told Jack. I bit down on my lip and looked down to the table to cover the laugh that was in my throat.

Sara replied with something intelligent and when Jack rolled his eyes, she put her hand on top of his. Jack's eyes went to her, a little wide.

The song ended, and Jack's phone started ringing, breaking the contact between him and Sara.

Jack answered. "Dominic, I told you-"

He was cut off by a voice on the other end of the phone. Leslie strained to hear, but couldn't over the noise of the restaurant.

Jack left his seat, signalling for them to wait for a minute as he walked off to take the call. Leslie watched her uncle curiously, but Sara waving her hand in front of Leslie's line of vision knocked her out of her mind.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Your expression had gone blank and I couldn't read anything from your mind. Tell me, who is Henry Burke?"

**Here it is. Please review. They make my day.**

**Slán go feoil,  
>Mistali xx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Go raibh míle maith agat (thanks a million) for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter Seven: Escape

We left the table and followed Jack through the restaurant.

Sara suddenly stopped, frozen solid. "They're here for us, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah, they are." Jack answered honestly. He knew he couldn't hide that from a mind-reader, so instead he began looking for hidden exits.

"I knew we couldn't trust him Sara. It's too late. We have to run." Seth said quickly, grabbing his sisters arm and getting ready to take off.

"Wait." Sara interrupted, halting him in his tracks. Leslie watched Jack too, curious to see what he was doing.

She ignored Seth's attempt to get away. She knew he hadn't fully trusted Jack, or her for that matter, so any flaw in their actions would have set him off and send him running.

Jack called them over to him with a wave of his hand.

"Come on." he said, heading towards the back of the restaurant. They kept low so as not to be seen by the government agents, who had entered through the front door.

They turned into the corner, and ran into Tina, who was already watching them. They froze, until she brought her index finger to her lips to keep them quiet.

"Ssshhh. Now come on." she indicated, leading them out the back way.

"Thank you." Sara whispered to her as they passed by Tina.

"Good luck." Tina replied with a smile, and they continued on into the back way.

Jack climbed the ladder and tried to push open the trap door, but it wouldn't budge. It was locked.

He got down, and Seth took his place on the ladder, climbing up it fast. He put his arm through the trap door and unlocked it from the outside.

"What the?" Leslie looked up at him with confusion.

"My brother has the ability to change his molecular density, which allows him to phase through solid objects or withstand the greatest of impacts." Sara explained, easing their racing minds.

"Great. That's neat." Jack replied sarcastically.

"You seriously need to take a chill pill." Leslie told Jack as she passed by him going up the ladder and out of the door.

Seth helped her out of the hatch, Sara standing beside him, and Jack followed at the back.

They went along the roof, jumped down from the roof of the building, landing on a caravan. Jack jumped first, and the other three consecutively followed, each landing into Jack's ready arms to soften their fall. They looked around to see where they were, when suddenly a dog started growling from behind them.

Leslie noticed it was a guard dog who was protecting the caravan and the owners inside.

"Hiya little fella." Jack cooed, leaning forwards and patting his lap. The dog went to lunge for him, and Jack withdrew in defence, but no attack came.

Instead the dog had passed by and was licking Sara's face happily, his tail wagging. "We appreciate your understanding." she told him. "Let's go." she told the others, and they ran to Eddie's garage. They climbed into the car, despite the repairs not even close to being finished.

Sara closed the bonnet from the back seat, her powers becoming useful.

Eddie offered his business card to Jack, but he declined and took off from the garage.

They pulled out into the main street, which had SUV's lining each side of the street. They passed by the jeeps with gunmen aiming at them, Sara blew them up, flicking her hand toward each one.

"Keep doing whatever you're doing, Sara." Jack called back.

They got out onto the road, ready to escape. "Say goodbye to Stony Creek."

The taxi then started to slow to a stop.

"No, no, no." Jack groaned. "Sara! Sara, are you doing this?"

Suddenly, the dog from before bounded into the car through Sara's open door.

"Sara, I said..." Jack saw the big dog. "Oh no, no. Absolutely not. This...junkyard is not coming with us. I'm done picking up stray passengers." Bullets started hitting off the car, so Jack had no choice but to stand on the accelerator, Junkyard and all.

They took up another dirt road, away from the main strand where they could be followed.

"Those guys back there, they were the ones who were chasing us back on the motorway, right?" Leslie asked.

"Yes." Sara answered.

"It is vital that you take us to their base of operation." Seth told Jack, his tone serious.

"Wait, you want me to take you to the guys who were trying to kill you?" Seth nodded.

"Let me explain to you how we do things on _our_ planet. People who want you dead, you avoid. That way you stay alive. Make sense?" Jack told Seth.

"No one on your planet will 'stay alive', if we do not return to our planet. In order to return we need our ship. Those men who have attacked us have stolen our ship. Make sense?" Seth retaliated.

Leslie, her back to the door for more comfort, looked at Seth with raised eyebrows. He glanced at Leslie with a hint of a winners smirk. _**That**__, was cool. I'm getting to like you more and more boy._ she thought to herself. She forgot that Sara could read minds, and swore.

Jack, on the other hand, was not happy with that response. He looked over his shoulder at Seth like he would to me if he wasn't happy with my attitude, or cheekiness.

"Where do you suggest we begin our search?" Sara asked.

"I don't suggest we begin searching at all. I suggest we go back to Vegas so I can drop you off where you got on." Jack replied. He then looked at Junkyard. "You too."

Leslie was really pissed off with Jack now. What was his problem? Why was he acting like such a dickhead?

"You dropping me off too?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Jack. Jack was about to reply harshly, but Seth spoke, cutting him off.

"Just as I thought. No human is going to help us Sara. Especially not this human." Seth told his sister, indicating Jack.

"Hey, hey." Jack interrupted. "Easy on the human bashing, ok? Some of my best friends happen to be human."

"I'm human too." Leslie whispered, but she wasn't heard.

"And even if I were to help you I wouldn't know where to begin. I don't know anything about UFO's, or aliens, or-"

"Who is Doctor Alex Freedman?" Sara asked.

Leslie held back a laugh. "Oh her? She's the woman that Jack fancies." she said.

"Stop it Leslie." Jack snapped. "She's actually someone who can help. And for the record," Jack added to Seth with a defensive glare, "She happens to be human."

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and Sara's little surprise. The next chapter, Thursday's one, is one of two favourites of mine. I really hope you'll like it. Thanks.**

**Slán go feoil,  
>Mistali<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. There's a bit of a sweet moment in this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**This chapter will be from Seth's point of view, but still in the third person.**

Chapter Eight: Meeting Dr Alex Freedman. Again.

Sara was the first to fall asleep, who cuddled into Junkyard as a comfort in the back seat. Jack pulled over the car and took a couple of hours sleep too, while Leslie and Seth stayed awake, both fully alert.

Seth was fighting sleep as much as he could, afraid that anything might happen to them in case he did. It wasn't just Sara he felt he needed to protect, but Leslie and maybe Jack too.

He looked from his sleeping sister and the dog to Leslie, who was wide awake. The moonlight from outside shone in the windows on their side, illuminating them. Seth wondered what she was thinking about, but he could guess. He leaned forward, and crossed his arms over the top of the seat, catching her attention.

"You should sleep." he told Leslie, seeing the dark rings under her eyes. She had her back to the door, her legs brought up to her chest to try and preserve warmth. The night became quite chilly, especially since they were parked in the desert.

"What about you? You should sleep too if you're to fly your ship back home." Leslie's tone dropped at the end of the sentence, Seth noticed. She looked out the front windscreen, her face away from his view. Seth would give anything to have Sara's mind reading power right now.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked instead. He put his hand on the cheek furthest away from him and gently turned her to face him. Immediately, he saw sadness in her eyes. His stomach flipped, a sensation he wasn't familiar with.

"What? Oh, no. Nothing's wrong. Just thinking." She said. Seth watched her, his eyes filled with curiosity. He knew she was lying. It was obvious in her expression and eyes.

He looked down at Leslie's hands, which were sitting neatly on top of her knees, glove clad.

"You shouldn't wear gloves all the time." He gently took her hand, and slowly peeled off the glove, then done the same with the other.

"My hands get cold easily." Leslie murmured, watching him work.

When the gloves were taken off, Seth put the pair together and slipped them into his pocket so as to keep them away from her.

Again, Seth took Leslie's hands into his own, which were much more warmer. Leslie wasn't wrong. Her hands were as cold as ice. "Better?" He asked.

"I guess." She answered quietly.

Seth brought his eyes up from their hands, and saw Leslie with her own trained on them. She looked up too, and Seth couldn't take his eyes from her. He felt himself coming closer to her. He trailed his fingers across the side of her face to brush her hair out of the way and they leaned in, but Junkyard's barking stopped them. Leslie's face turned red, and she turned away, taking her hands back. Seth felt an immediate emptiness when her hands disappeared, and fell back into his seat. He ran a hand backwards through his hair, and ran his mind over what almost happened. She was going to kiss him too, right?

Junkyard kept barking, and Seth sent the dog a glare. He immediately shut up and put his head down onto Sara's lap.

Jack woke up from Junkyard's barking and noticed that Seth and Leslie were awake. "Did you two even sleep at all?" he asked, looking between the two accusingly, particularly at Seth. Seth sent him a deathly stare back.

"No." Leslie answered, turning Jack's gaze back to her.

"Sara, you and Junkyard move to the front and Leslie go to the back." The two girls swapped. Leslie settled down beside Seth, and pulled on her seatbelt. Seth barely contained his smile.

"Now," Jack said, turning to the two teens in the back. "Both of you catch up on sleep. You need it. We have a while until we get to Vegas so you can sleep off the hours." The car started to move as Seth found himself becoming sleepy. Before he could do so, Leslie's head fell onto his shoulder, her eyes already closed. Seth smiled to himself, and rested his own head on hers, also falling asleep.

"They like each other very much, you know." Sara told Jack, indicating Seth and Leslie, then looked back over her shoulder at them. Jack looked in the rear-view mirror, having not noticed the two sleeping together before.

"Please, do not wake them Jack Bruno. That would only make them very embarrassed. Leslie might not think of you in any good way anymore. I've heard Leslie thinking badly of people previously, and her language becomes very ghastly." Sara pleaded, while petting Junkyard. He was sitting on the floor of the taxi with his head on Sara's lap, enjoying the girls attention. "It's also the first time my brother has actually been relaxed."

"Ok. Fine." Jack submitted, returning his eyes to the road.

The growling was really getting annoying now.

"Sara..." Jack called, trying not to snap at the dog.

"He would appreciate it if you would pull over so he could relieve himself." Sara translated.

"Well, we don't have time for that. He should have went before we left Stony Creek." Jack replied.

Junkyard growled loudly again, and Sara translated. "He is unpleased with your attitude." she told him.

"Really? Is that the way he feels? Well let me remind him I am a man, and he is a dog. And I am not about to have this, or any other conversation with a dog. So my answer is still no." Jack told Junkyard slowly, glaring at him.

Junkyard came bounding back to the car after being in the high grass areas, barking happily. Leslie was still waking up, still comfortable on Seth's shoulder.

"Is that all?" Jack asked Sara, who enquired with Junkyard.

"He would also like a bone, or a meaty treat?" Sara answered, returning her gaze to Jack.

"Top of my priority list." Jack replied sarcastically, and they all got back into the car, Leslie back to the front passenger seat with Seth behind her like last night.

Her short hair stretched over the back of her seat as she rested her head back relaxingly, and Seth subconsciously wrapped it around his fingers while reading something off the device he had brought with him.

Sara coughed, catching his attention. He whipped to face her, and she nodded towards his hand. His face heated a little and he took his hand away from Leslie's hair and tried to concentrate on the thing in his hand, his face burning. Sara tried not to laugh, but let out a small giggle. Luckily, it was unheard by the others.

They finally arrived at the casino in Vegas, where the convention was being held.

Junkyard stayed in the car since dogs weren't allowed into the casino.

"Hey." Jack said to one of the workers. I need you to keep the cab closed and give the dog some water," Junkyard barked from the taxi. "And will you give him a bone, or a meaty treat? Thanks." Jack handed over the keys and a few notes to pay the guy.

The Bruno's and aliens went into the casino.

"Ok, so stay close to me, and don't talk to anybody." Jack warned the teens, especially Seth and Sara. He knew Leslie was well able to take care of herself if she got separated from them, so didn't worry as much for her. Seth took in the sight of the casino, having never seen one before. The colours were almost blinding, compared to the lack of light in the desert, providing just natural light. He smiled when he saw Sara and Leslie looking at the casino too.

They went into the theatre that was signposted for Dr. Alex Freedman's lecture on aliens and UFO's. The room was large, and empty for that matter, so there must have been a break between lectures. Alex was still there though, drinking coffee and organising files.

"The lecture doesn't start for another fifteen minutes, but take a seat while you can. It get's packed." She told them sarcastically.

"Actually, we're here to see you." Jack surprised her.

Leslie coughed, trying to cover up a laugh. Seth raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what was wrong with her.

Alex turned to Leslie, who immediately straightened her face. "Ah. You're the Star Wars fan. I see you found your Han Solo too." she smiled, winking at her. Leslie's face was the same colour as it was last night when her and Seth were about to kiss. He wasn't much different after Sara whispered in his ear what Alex was talking about. He saw that Jack wasn't as impressed, and tried to hide his smirk.

"Anyway," Jack interrupted. "Jack Bruno." he introduced. "We met earlier."

"We did?" Alex asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Cab? Airport to hotel?" Alex still didn't get it. "Driver?"

"Ah, the non-believer. What are the odds?" Alex grinned.

"Listen, is there someplace we could talk?" Jack asked.

"Crowds in here making you uncomfortable?" Alex teased. It was also sarcastic because there was no one there but them.

"A little more private than this." Jack motioned.

"Look, no offense but I-" Alex started, turning away to her notes.

Sara cut her off by reading her mind. Alex was doubting her knowledge on something scientifical, but what Sara said was being doubted flew over her head. It was something scientifical anyway.

"How did you know that?" Alex asked her, her eyes wide.

"Oh it gets a lot better. Trust me." Jack added.

With that, Alex had no choice but to follow him.

**That's it for now. I hope you liked it as much as I do. Please review to let me know how I'm getting on with this story. For those who already do, thank you so much. I appreciate it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, your reviews were awesome! Is brea liom daoibh (I love you guys)! Thank you so so so much! Okay, I should stop exclamation marking now. Here's chapter nine. Sorry it's short. Enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Invasion

"Are you insane?" Alex snapped at Jack.

"I just thought that you would of all people would understand, and want to help." Jack argued.

"What, because I'm a nut job speaking at a UFO convention? Don't answer that." she warned as Jack opened his mouth.

"I know it sounds really crazy-"

"You think?" Alex hissed. She turned to Seth and Sara, who were looking at her laptop.

"You captured an image of our ship." Seth told her, holding up the picture on the screen.

"You mean the smudge?" Alex asked. "You mean you're telling me that the smudge is your spaceship?"

"No." Sara answered. "We don't think it's our spaceship. We _know_ it's our spaceship."

"That's it. I'm out." Alex gave up, walking to her computer. She went to take it from Seth's hands, but it slipped through his hands and stopped centimetres from the floor by Sara's mind. She brought it back up to eye level, and dropped it into Alex's open hands.

"Oh, and they can also do all this stuff, too." Jack added.

"Who are you?" Alex asked Seth and Sara.

"Show her." Sara told Seth. He took his device from his pocket and put it on the small table the laptop was previously on. It opened up and projected a 3D image of space, with the variety of planets spread across the room.

"Everything was still moving around like they were really in space.

Leslie couldn't believe what she was seeing. The planets were such a long distance from each other. It would take ages to planet hop.

"This is...huge." Alex gasped. Jack laughed, watching Alex's reaction.

"I have so many questions, and here are the answers, standing right in front of me."

"Ahem." Jack warned.

"I'm sorry." Alex said, trying to get a grip on her excitement. "Very excited."

"W-where are you from?" she asked nervously.

"Our planet is located some three thousand light years from Earth." Sara answered.

"Space travel of such sizeable distance-"

"Is possible using a paradoxable passage found in-" Seth cut in.

"Wormholes." Alex laughed, delighted with herself. "My presentation at city national convention was right. Space travel is possible using wormholes as a shortcut through space." she explained to Jack as if it were totally obvious.

"That was my first guess as well. Wormholes." Jack input. Leslie rolled her eyes, but was learning none the less.

"Continue, doctor." he told Alex sheepishly after getting a roomful of stares.

"Why did you come to Earth?"

Sara answered. "Our planet is dying. Millennium neglect has rendered our planet unbreathable."

"Well that sounds really familiar."

"Our parents are scientists who have studied the Earth's changing climates in hopes in finding a solution for our planets future." Seth continued.

"Our peoples fears were beginning to rise, then our parents found something our leaders were very interested in." Sara took over.

"Your planet makes a suitable living planet for our kind. It would be as simple as to abandon our dying planet, and...occupy yours." Seth finished. He glanced across to Leslie, who was listening silently in the background. His look seemed almost apologetic. His lips were turned down into a frown when he saw her expression.

"So wait, I'm helping you conquer my own planet?" Jack asked, now getting pissed. Leslie shook her head, his hot headedness sparking off quicker than her own.

"No! Most of the people on our planet are fiercely opposed to this plan." Sara told him.

"But feared extinction triumphs among our people." Seth added.

"But then our parents discovered a solution. An experiment at an outpost here was successful regenerating life into all previous dying plants and trees."

"Which would be able to reoxegen your poisoned atmosphere." Alex explained.

"Right, so what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Our military. They prefer the solution of invasion over science." Seth admitted.

"Which is why we had to hurry and retrieve the experiment. All proof that our planet can be saved from your planet's spirit is in here." Sara said, taking the thing that was collected from the jungle from her pocket and showing it to them.

"Where, are your parents again?" Jack inquired.

"They were arrested for their opposition."

"We agreed to complete the task for them."

"And what about the assassin?" Jack asked again.

"Wait, assassin?" Alex asked. "What assassin?"

"The Second Warrior Deranian 75 was created by our military." Sara explained.

"They're bred to...hunt?"

"They're bred to kill." Seth told her. "If we don't return back home on time, the invasion will proceed." Seth glanced back at Leslie again, but she didn't meet his eye. She was looking down to the floor instead, leaving herself out of it.

"We seriously need to find your spaceship." Alex stated, and to they all left the room. Sara walked beside Leslie.

"Don't worry Leslie Bruno, everything will be ok." she reassured.

**Thank you guys again. Until Monday.**

**Mistali xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, your reviews are really flattering. Honestly. I really love you guys. Here's chapter ten. Yay! Double digits!**

Chapter Ten: He's So Cute

Jack, Alex, Seth, Sara and Leslie walked through the convention until a creepy looking guy stepped out in front of Alex, cutting them off from where they were going.

"Well hello, Doctor Freedman." he greeted with a huge goofy grin. The way he spoke sent shivers down Leslie's spine, making her shiver a little. Seth caught this, zipped open his hoodie, took it off and put it around Leslie.

"I'm too hot, and you're cold, so I thought you would need it more than I." he explained to Leslie, so she put her arms through the sleeves and thanked him. _He certainly is too hot, and it's not a bad thing._

The creepy guy continued, oblivious of the exchange. "So you decided to accept my invitation of a romantic dinner for two? Huzzah!" he cheered, too loudly. Some people looked over to see what the maniac was doing.

"What?" Alex asked, clueless. Jack looked like he was about to punch the guy's face in. His fists were clenched a little, as if on standby, and his jaw was tight.

Creepy coughed. "Uh...three...three years ago. A screening of the cooper footage. You were in the front row, second seat in a saucy flower print." Creep said, his grin still present. Now that was just blatant stalking.

"Sorry," Alex apologised, although she didn't seem to be. "I like to keep my work and social life separate. I don't date colleagues." Jack was almost dancing around the room.

"Colleagues, indeed." Creep grinned, bowing in her honour. Leslie rolled her eyes. Seth tried not to laugh, as did Sara. I presumed she heard my thought.

"Listen," Alex cut off. "We need to see Harland, right away."

"Doctor Harland is presently unavailable for consultation. We are more than qualified to answer any of your quest-" another guy answered

"There is no time for that. It is a matter of life, and death that we see Harland. Now." Alex demanded.

"Life and death. Uber scary drama queen." the same guy scoffed.

Alex was about to reply, but Jack stepped in front. "You are currently alive. Unless you take us to Harland you'll be dead." he reasoned. The two guys got fearful and complied.

They led the group out to Harland's trailer, where Creep knocked on the door.

"Go away! The book signing doesn't start until 4:30. Read the brochure." a male's voice shouted from inside.

"Harland, it's Alex Freedman." Alex shouted back.

The trailer door opened immediately, and an even creepier guy stood there, presumably Harland.

"Doctor Alex Freedman." he greeted with a huge smile.

"We have to speak with you immediately. It is incredibly important." Alex demanded again.

As they were led to the van, Leslie fell into step beside Alex.

"And you were commenting on _my_ Han Solo?" I said to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't even start." Alex replied, but I saw a small smile on her face.

"So you're saying the four of you witnessed this reported UFO sighting." Harland asked.

"That's right." Leslie confirmed.

"We were wondering if you had any Intel out there amongst your sources." Alex pressed.

"I hate lying. I really don't like lying. I can tell when people are lying." Leslie felt Seth's hand beside her own clench, his warm knuckles lightly touching the back of her hand.

"Thankfully, your story checks out with all the reports I got from Settee and Yourad and NASA." Harland said, turning back to his computer.

"We have reason to believe that a group of government sponsored operatives have recovered the spacecraft." Seth said sharply, like he had been when he first met Jack and Leslie. He towered over Harland threateningly.

"Ok, ok, back up a little. This is not space camp." Harland replied, trying to gather some personal space. "Let the experts to their work. You're very lucky you three, that you didn't come face to face with the aliens who were in that craft."

Seth cocked his head sideways, listening intently to hear what Harland's version of aliens were, which made Leslie bite her lip and turn her face away to hide the redness.

"They're like deadly praying mantis'. They eat your flesh."

"Oh, oh yes we are indeed lucky kids not to have our flesh eaten by the aliens." Sara agreed, looking between Seth and I who were nodding our heads in agreement. _Getting eaten by Seth? Okay._

"You got that right. Ok, let's go to work here. I got an email from a source that sent me this satellite image." Harland said, pulling up an image of a terrained area.

"Where would they take a spacecraft?" Alex asked, looking around Sara's shoulder to Harland's computer screen.

"Well from the size of the scope of the crash, I think there's only one possibility." Harland began.

"Witch Mountain." Harland, Creepy and the other guy said simultaneously. We all turned back to look at the other two.

"What are we, a singing group here? Let me talk and you guys nod." Harland told them. He then turned back to his computer. "Witch Mountain. Let's take a look. California, 52 miles from the core of Nevada, one of our top secret facilities." Harland explained, bringing up a different image.

"You know if you plan on visiting, don't. When I say the place is fortified up to the ying yang, I'm making an understatement." Harland handed Alex a map and an aerial view of the site.

"Thank you Harland." Alex smiled, taking them gratefully.

Harland added one more thing before letting them leave. "Whatever trouble you're in, trust no one."

They nodded and exited the trailer, moving swiftly back into the convention. The sooner they left for Witch Mountain, the sooner Seth and Sara could get to their ship and go home to save their planet.

**This is it for now. Now, I'm not too sure if I'll manage to update on Wednesday. I'll try, but I'm getting my Cervical Cancer Vaccination after school (in the school) and probably won't be home until late. As I said, I'll try.**

**On a brighter note, please review. **

**Mistali xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. I have good news, I have better news, and I have bad news.**

**The good news is that the injection was no problem. It had a strong pinch though.**

**The bad news is that FF won't let me reply to your reviews, so don't think that I don't like you guys anymore.**

**The better news is that the next chapter is the second of my favourite chapters, which I'll be posting up on Friday. Yay!**

**Please enjoy.**

Chapter Eleven: Public Displays of Affection

They left Harland and walked through the Casino, when suddenly Sara interrupted them.

"Thank you." The humans stopped and turned to the alien. "All three of you. Seth and I understand that you don't have to go forward with us, and yet you choose to."

"You're welcome." Alex said with an appreciative nod. "And don't worry. We're going to get you home. I promise."

_That's not long now. _Leslie thought._ Soon they'll be gone._

"I'm going to go upstairs, get my stuff. We'll meet upstairs, at my booth, and then we'll get your cab." Alex arranged with Jack.

"Uh, wait Alex. Uh listen. I can't let you come with us." Jack told her.

"What?" Alex asked.

"If anything Harland says is true, then it's way too dangerous. They got in my cab, they're my problem."

"Um, no. I've spent my entire life preparing for this moment and now when I have two actual aliens in need of my help you want me to walk away? It not going to happen. Man, I'm soldier, I'm in." Alex took a defiant step forward. "Just lay low until we meet up."

"Sure. Lay low. Easy. How hard can that be?" Jack replied, his voice a little higher than usual at the prospect of having Alex so physically close to him.

Alex walked off, and Jack was staring after her, slightly dumbfounded.

Leslie laughed. "You're doing it again Jack." she told him. He was either ignoring her, or just didn't hear her because he was in an Alex centred reverie, but either way she didn't get a response out of him.

"She thinks you're very handsome." Sara told Jack, stepping up beside him.

"Really?" he asked, beginning to smile. _Oh no. Here comes the ego._

"You're smarter than you think you are." Sara told him.

Jack paused for a minute. "So she was really thinking about me, huh?" _There it is. _Leslie thought, zipping up Seth's hoodie to keep her warm.

"At least as much as you were thinking about her." Sara replied.

"Hm. So she didn't happen to mention in her thoughts that I was...uh..."

An dressed up guy with six arms walked past them. "It's showtime everybody!" he yelled, with a stream of people who were also dressed up following him.

"Should we go upstairs now?" Seth asked.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Let' go upstairs." Jack agreed, not taking his eyes off the direction that Alex went.

Seth stood very close to Leslie, and Sara walked on his other side, smiling at the two. She was genuinely happy that Seth decided to display some sort of affections to someone, even if it was subtle, rather than always being cooped up in his work in attempt to keep the family going. He really worked hard, and socialised very little of the time, even with his family except for work terms. Coming to Earth did increase pressure, but it got him out of the lab.

Leslie noticed Sara glance at them, then remembered what Sara had said to her before in the bathrooms in Ray's before.

'_"I have been placed into an arranged marriage."_

_"Arranged marriage? That's hardly fair."_

_"It is for the best for my parents. Their research needs to be funded, and our family is losing money rapidly. That is why Seth works so hard."_'.

Leslie felt bad about Sara not having a chance to be with someone she liked, because of an arranged marriage.

They approached a stage with a cliché space scene set up, where a drama was taking place. Seth and Sara looked appalled, which was confusing for Leslie.

Suddenly, Jack appeared behind them.

"Didn't I tell you three to stay beside me?" he asked.

"Is this an re-enactment of an important part of our history?" Sara asked, her eyes glued to the bad acting. Leslie was reminded of Han Solo, but then remembered what Alex had said to her previously about Seth being her Han Solo. She shook the thought out of her head, and focused back on the matter at hand.

"No." Jack replied. "Come on. Let's go." He went lead the three away from the drama, but Sara held them back with a fearful, "Jack Bruno."

The assassin stood up on stage, catching the attention of everyone. The audience began clapping, thinking it was part of the act.

"Sara!" Seth yelled as the assassin lifted his arm to attack, a gun perched on top of its forearm ready to fire.

Sara listened to what Seth was saying in his mind, and influenced the crossbar that held the lights overhead swung down and hit the assassin, sending it flying through the screen.

The crowd clapped more, thinking this was part of the show.

While this was all happening, Jack pushed the three teens ahead of him and out of the crowd. They ran down the stairs to the casino level, where there weren't any aliens around.

There were government agents on that floor, so they had to cautiously sneak so as not to be seen.

They slipped between rows of slots, trying to stay low so they couldn't be seen over the tops of the machines. An agent blocked the end of one of the rows, and more blocked the sides, halting their escape.

"Sara, are you listening to what I'm thinking?" Jack asked her. Sara nodded, and all the slots along the rows began blaring, the screens flashing winner. Coins flew out of the slots, falling everywhere. People stood up, cheering and trying to gather all of their prize so others wouldn't steal it from the floor.

"Go, go, go." Jack told them, taking the opportunity and running. They turned quickly, where the doors to the lift opened. Alex was first out, and stepped out into the commotion. Other people were in the lift too, and looked on with shock.

Jack noticed Alex stepped out, and grabbed her hand. "We gotta go." He briefly said and began running towards the nearest exit to them, Alex being dragged behind with the kids.

**I guess this is a kind of filler chapter. Please review anyway.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys, I am so, so , so, so, sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm not going to make excuses, so on with the note.**

**Thank you so much for your reviews. They're really helping me. I'm starting to reach 30 reviews!**

**This is my second favourite chapter. Please enjoy!**

Chapter Twelve: Extraterrestrial

All five escapees were in Harland's RV, on the way to Witch Mountain. Sara was asleep on the sofa across from Seth and Leslie with Junkyard beside her, unlike her brother, who was bent over the blue tracking device again.

Leslie looked up from her book and saw the dark rings under his eyes from tiredness, and he was trying to concentrate. Moving quickly, she snatched the device out of his hand and put it behind her back before he could react.

"You need a rest, so no more of that for at least an hour." she told Seth when he snapped his head up to her.

"Give it back." he demanded, his voice low so as not to distract Jack and Alex from the road.

"No. You need a rest. Follow your sister's example." Leslie replied, indicating the blonde. Seth moved to tower over Leslie like he had with Harland before, so she pressed her hand to his chest to keep him from being too physically close to her. She got to her feet, the device still behind her back.

"Back off buddy. Haven't you heard of personal space?" she asked.

"You shouldn't talk about not getting any rest. You get none yourself." Seth told her, standing too. When he stood, he was a few centimetres over Leslie. Since she had no shoes on and he did, there was an even bigger difference.

"I can sleep later. You'll need to be rested for when you're travelling through space." Leslie argued. "I won't be the one who'll be flying a spacecraft."

Jack, who wanted to block out the arguing, turned on the radio and raised the volume.

**You're so hypnotising  
>Could you be the devil?<br>Could you be an angel?  
>Your touch, magnetising<br>Feels like I am floating  
>Leaves my body glowing<strong>

Seth stepped toward Leslie, who stepped back at the same time, both going into the darker and smaller part of Harland's RV. She slipped the device into the waistband of her pants at the back, so both of her hands could be free for defence.

**They say, be afraid  
>You're not like the others<br>Futuristic lover  
>Different DNA<br>They don't understand you  
>You're from a whole other world<br>A different dimension  
>You open my eyes<br>And I'm ready to go,  
>Lead my into the light<strong>

Seth stepped closer again, but this time Leslie stubbornly didn't move, making their bodies touch. She found herself looking slightly upward to meet Seth's deathly stare, but stared back nevertheless with a whole load of defiance.

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me, t-t-take me,<strong>**  
><strong>**Want to be a victim,****  
><strong>**Ready for abduction****  
><strong>**Boy, you're an alien****  
><strong>**Your touch so foreign**

Seth tensed as Katy Perry sang those two lines, but then smirked to himself, making Leslie wonder what was going on in his head. Now would be a perfect time to have Sara's mind-reading power.

**It's supernatural  
>Extra-terrestrial<strong>

Seth took Leslie's upper arms, turned her and pinned her against one of the taller cabinets. His strength was remarkable.

"Everything ok back there?" Jack asked, not bothering to look back to them. Alex did though, and just smiled when she saw the position that they were in.

**You're so supersonic  
>Want to feel your powers<br>Stun me with your laser.**  
><strong>Your kiss, is cosmic<br>Every move is magic  
>You're from a whole other world<br>A different dimension  
>You are in my eyes<br>And I'm ready to go  
>Lead me into the light<strong>

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me, t-t-take me<br>Want to be a victim  
>Ready for abduction<strong>

Seth's hands travelled down to Leslie's hips, and his lips drew closer to her ear.

"You want me to abduct you?" Seth whispered, his breath brushing against her skin. Leslie bit her lip.

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch, so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extraterrestrial<strong>

Seth pulled back, and caught Leslie's eyes in his own again. Nothing else was noticed around them, except each other. Suddenly, Seth took her mouth with his own, kissing her.

**This is transcendental  
>On another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star  
>I wanna walk on your wavelength<br>And be there when you vibrate  
>For you I'll risk it all.<strong>

They continued to kiss, Seth's thumbs lightly brushing the skin just inside the waistband of Leslie's pants, while Leslie stood with her hands in the back pockets of Seth's jeans.

**All**

**Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>Infect me with your loving<br>Fill me with your poison  
>Take me, t-t-take me<br>Wanna be your victim  
>Ready for abduction<br>Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extra-terrestrial<strong>

The kiss went on, neither pulling back or losing haste. In fact, they were more into each other than before.

**Extra-terrestrial**

**Extra-terrestrial**

Leslie pulled back first, breathing heavily from the length of time without oxygen. Seth smirked again and showed her his device, retrieved from the waistband of her pants.

**Boy, you're an alien  
>Your touch so foreign<br>It's supernatural  
>Extra-terrestrial.<strong>

"You're cruel." Leslie told the alien, and he just winked at her before returning to the sofa.

Seth looked over his shoulder and saw Leslie standing where she was awkwardly, so he grabbed her by the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her onto the sofa, her lying on top of him. To comfort his head, he put his arm under it, and kept his arm around her back, his beloved device discarded beside Leslie's book.

In that position, they both fell asleep. Little did they know that Alex caught a picture of them, a keepsake for Leslie for when all this was over.

**Sooo, what did you think? I'm sort of proud of this chapter. I hope you guys are too. Please leave your reviews so I know how I got on.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews you guys posted. I can't even explain how much each one means to me.**

**Now, I got a request saying to lengthen my chapters, and if others are wondering the same, I'd just like to answer why they are so much shorter than what I would normally write. You see, each chapter that is posted up into this story is pre-written. I do try and put more length into them, but I don't want too much in one chapter either. I have plans on making a sequel to this story following up on one twist I briefly mentioned in an earlier chapter, and the chapters in that will be much, much longer, I assure you. I do apologise for the lack of length, but please bare with me. There are approximately three more chapter left in this story, excluding this one. Again, my apologies.**

**On a brighter note, please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter Thirteen: Captured

"Ahem."

Seth and Leslie woke to the impatient Jack looking down at them from beside the sofa. Sara was behind Jack, smiling widely and winking at the two. Seth didn't know who it was at first, so sat up and kept Leslie behind him. He quickly caught on, before he ended up snarling at jack.

"Let's go." Jack said impatiently. "We're here."

He left the RV, and Sara laughed at the two as she left with Junkyard.

Alex was looking on her map to figure out where they were and what direction they were going, while Jack was covering the RV with branches and leaves to hide it from others.

"Well, the map's 30 years old but with the best Intel we've got it looks to be five miles from here to the entrance." Alex said, looking from her map to Witch Mountain.

"Ok." Jack nodded. He then turned to the three teens who were cuddling with Junkyard. "Let's rock and roll."

They trekked over wide streams, through bushes, and around large trees until they reached a high cliff that looked over the main entrance to the base.

Jack and Alex left the three kids up at the balanced area of the area, while they leaned across the side with a set of binoculars. They looked down to the entrance, watching it's security system.

"There's got to be another entrance." Jack said. He passed the set to Alex, who looked through too, and agreed.

They went back to the other three. Seth had his hand in Leslie's, which Jack tried hard in controlling his anger. Sara stood beside Seth, waiting to see what Jack and Alex had to say.

"If the map's right, there are several service tunnels other than that one. Worth looking for, right?" Alex asked, looking around the small circle.

"Right. Let's go." Jack called. They turned to leave, when something shot Sara.

"Jack." she gasped, falling back. Jack caught her before she fell into the dirt.

Seth was hit next, which made him begin to go down, but Leslie wrapped her arms tightly around him so he wouldn't fall.

Another hit Leslie, making her fall to the floor with Seth, her arms still around him.

Jack passed the unconscious Sara to Alex and checked on Seth and Leslie.

A load of guys in black overalls and helmets lowered themselves down to their level, all obviously government related. They raised guns to Alex and Jack, who were the only ones who were still conscious.

"Mr. Bruno," Burke greeted, "And I believe Dr. Freedman."

"What did you do to them?" Alex asked, her cheeks slightly flushed from anger.

"Consider yourself lucky." He replied "I could have had you both shot on site for trespassing in violation of government and US property."

The guys in overalls started taking away the three teens into the backs of their vans.

"Sara!" Jack yelled, seeing the blonde girl pass by him blanketed by tin foil. He began attacking the guys, punching a load of them, but they got advantage by hitting Jack with their guns, knocking him to the ground.

Burke was about to walk by, but Alex stopped him. "Sir, with all due respect you have to listen to me. They came in peace. We cannot respond with violence." she said. "The future of Earth depends on it. It is absolutely vital that they get home."

Burke took off his sunglasses. "They are home Dr. Freedman. They are now in my custody."

"Custody? What...? You can't expect to keep them prisoner and get away with it. They have rights-"

"They are illegal aliens on US soil without so much as a passport. It is right for me to contain them for as long as necessary."

"You can't keep this quiet. The world has the right to know that they exist." Alex fought desperately.

"And you're going to be the one to blow the whistle? A failed astrophysicist who got fired over obsessing over UFO's teams up with an ex-con declaring that the government has captured three normal looking kids and is holding them hostage inside a mountain that doesn't exist. It would be so much easier to let you speak and to deal with all the paperwork involved in killing you." Burke almost smirked, knowing he had won.

"Someone will believe us." Jack fought.

"From behind bars? Let me remind you Mr. Bruno, as a convicted felon you're looking at twenty years behind bars just for standing on this mountain top. Shall I go on?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I get the message."

Alex looked at Jack with betrayal written across her face.

"Smart man." the man said, then turned to the overall's. "Give them a lift back down."

"What?" Alex snapped. She turned on Jack. "That's it? It's over?"

"Sorry. I will not go back to prison." Jack replied to a furious Alex.

They made their way back down in the jeep, driven by an overall.

"Thankfully Seth and Sara didn't have to see how quickly you gave up." Alex said angrily, but her tone of voice was controlled.

"I told them from the beginning it was a suicide mission, and I wasn't wrong." Jack argued, his tone matching hers.

"They trusted you. I trusted you." Alex snapped.

"Yeah well join the club with everybody else who I've disappointed." Jack answered, not meeting her gaze.

"They're going to dissect them like frogs in a high school Biology class. You know that."

"Well that's not my problem and it never will-" Jack's sentence was cut off by Alex's vicious slap to his cheek.

The guy in the passenger seat turned to tell them to break it up, but Jack punched him and dragged the driver into the passenger, making the jeep swerve. The door flew open and he threw them out of the jeep. Alex jumped forward into the driver's seat and grabbed the steering wheel while Jack climbed into the passenger seat.

"By the way," Jack added, holding his jaw. "That slap, very realistic." He took a breath. "When did you know?"

"You haven't bailed on the kids yet. Why start now?" Alex replied, her eyes firmly on the road, but slightly smiling to herself.

**Here's the end for now. There's a little action to get your senses going. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, even though I haven't updated in ages. Your too good to me.**

**I apologise for not updating sooner. I'm beginning to have trouble with my eyes, so my mam tries to keep me off the computer as much as she can, and I also have exams coming up so I need to study too. I hope you forgive me.**

**I'm sorry if I sounded snappy in the previous author's note. I didn't mean to be.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter Fourteen: Operating Theatre

Leslie finally woke up after about half an hour, at least.

When she looked around her, she saw that Seth and Sara were still unconscious.

Slowly, Leslie recapped what happened before she was knocked out.

Suddenly, the van came to a halt, knocking her back.

The door to the van opened soundlessly. The light from outside shone in, blinding her. It also forced Seth and Sara to wake.

"Get out." the guy gruffly snapped at them.

"Get lost." Leslie hissed back, clenching her hands into fists.

"Leslie, it would be wise to follow Annie Workman's advice." Sara told her.

Leslie started laughing. "Dude, your name is Annie?"

"It's short for Anthony!" he defended. He reached into the van and grabbed her arm tightly. "Now get out of the van."

"Get your hands off her." Seth came from behind Leslie and tackled Annie away. Annie sprawled on his back on the ground, winded.

Seth was immediately on his feet afterward, and he cupped Leslies face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes soft.

"Yeah." Leslie answered, her knees turning to jelly. "Thanks."

"What about you Sara?" Seth asked again, looking over Leslies shoulder.

"I am fine. We should try and get as far away from here as possible." She suggested, jumping out of the van.

Just as they were about to run down the cliff, the cocking of guns made them freeze.

"You three are really causing me a lot of trouble." Henry said, stepping out from behind them.

"Then let us go, and don't bother us anymore. That'll save both sides a whole lot of trouble." Leslie said. She felt Seth's hand on her wrist, so she took it. On her other side, she took Sara's hand and held it reassuringly.

"Come on you three. If you don't listen to what I say, I will have both Jack Bruno and Alex Friedman exterminated." Henry said, standing aside to let them walk ahead of him.

"I'll compromise with you." Leslie answered back brazenly. "You can take me in, but release Seth, Sara and the ship, and don't harm Alex or Jack."

"No Leslie." Seth hissed. "You are not taking the punishment for-" Leslie clamped her hand over his mouth, then thought at Sara, '_I think that they think I'm like you guys. I think we should play along. And could you pass it on to Seth please? His mouth is going to give us away.'_

Sara nodded, and Leslie saw Seth's eyes widen as he received the information. He opened his mouth to protest again, but Leslie closed his mouth with her own.

"No deal. Now come along. I don't want to have to force you." Henry interrupted them. Leslie nodded, following Sara through.

Seth, Sara and Leslie were all in white uniforms, shackled to operating tables in a glass walled operating theatre. They were rendered unconscious with anaesthetic, while scientists in white protective overalls with head masks protecting them.

"How long until the subjects are prepped?" Burke asked his scientist through a microphone, as he was in his office overhead. He had a clear view into the theatre.

"They are heavily sedated. Minimal test proceeding between 48 and 72 hours." the scientist replied, turning back to his work.

"Unacceptable. Commence the procedure." Burke ordered, his tone not changing.

"We don't know enough about their systems. Any sudden change could terminate the subjects." the scientist informed.

"You can't just kill them." Burke's assistant said, who was also down in the theatre.

"Mr Pope. You would do well not to forget what our mission is. Our word has come from Washington, and Washington wants answers to very complex questions. It's up to us to provide those answers. Now if you are doubting your ability..."

"No...sir." Pope replied.

"Very good. Commence the test Mr Mattinson." Burke nodded to the scientist.

"Right away sir. Initiating test." he stated.

Jack took a grip if the rusted wheel on the trap door and tried to twist it, but it only started to move when Alex helped.

The door swung open, revealing a dark, narrow tunnel. It was wide enough that they could crawl through.

"After you." Jack offered, standing aside.

Alex looked into the tunnel's entrance, then back at Jack.

"I'm right behind you." she told him.

"Thanks." Jack said sarcastically, then took the lead into the tunnel.

They crawled in and went further down the tunnel, Jack looking around. They reached an end with a cross-hatched cover over the hole.

"Back up." Jack called over his shoulder to Alex, he manoeuvred himself around so his legs were in front of him, and kicked the cover off, sending it falling down into darkness.

Jack climbed onto the ladder below on the side of the huge vertical tunnel.

"I'll be right here the whole time." he reassured a scared looking Alex.

She nervously climbed down the ladder, when the tunnel begin shaking.

She looked down, and saw a flame rising up through the tunnel.

"Exhaust burners." she gasped. She made to climb up the ladder again, but Jack called her back down.

"Look. There's another tunnel here." They quickly climbed in and slid down the narrow chute.

"You ok?" Jack asked, catching her by the waist before she hit the floor.

"Yeah." Alex panted.

"Let's go."

They climbed out the end of the tunnel into the main part of the hidden base.

There was people everywhere from the government, as they would have expected.

"What now?" Alex whispered, peering around the corner at the amount of government officials around the place. Sneaking around would be difficult.

"Find the kids. Don't get caught." Jack answered, also whispering.

"Good plan."

"We're very close to determining the source of their powers." Burke spoke across the phone. "Yes sir, containments at 100 percent. They've recovered the two targets, plus another, who we are also examining. And the spacecraft. Yes, I understand. Thank you sir. And thank you for sticking by me on the project. I know it took us a long time to get here but I think we both agree it's been better than previous failures."

**I hope you enjoyed. What do you think of very protective Seth/Jack? Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing/favouriting/alerting. I really appreciate it. **

**I have my Junior Cert on now. They're going okay at the moment I guess. Hope I do well. Wish me luck!**

**Here's chapter fifteen. I hope you like it. I think there's a few Seth/Leslie moments in this chapter. See you at the bottom!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Glass Box

Jack and Alex peeked around the corner, and saw the glass case in which the scientists were preparing to operate on Seth, Sara and Leslie.

They had to avoid the sight of Burke above them, so were pressed up against the wall.

'RED ALERT. SECURITY BREACHED. RED ALERT. SECURITY BREACHED.' a warning voice called over the intercom. Red alarms were flashing and screaming everywhere and soldiers were running with guns in their arms in the opposite direction.

As a tram with a trolley stacked with boxes passed, Jack and Alex ran alongside it so as not to be caught, then they ran across to the man's office. They beat the guards there.

From the office, they could see down into the glass case where the three teens were being prepared.

Jack and Alex entered the glass case with protective gear of their own on. There, they beat the guards and knocked them out. Alex easily impressed Jack with her combat skills.

"I have older brothers." She explained.

Alex got working on the machine that controlled their oxygen and anaesthetic, finally connecting the tubes to the right sockets (for want of a better word).

The three woke up with a start. They took in a deep breath of air, savouring it after being under anaesthetic for several hours.

Seth slipped through the shackles, while Sara forced hers open with her mind. Leslie was the only one still pinned, having no power of her own.

Seth got off his table quickly and appeared beside Leslie's table. He slipped one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. Without any effort, he lifted her through the shackles and held her close in his arms.

"Thanks." She murmured, her face very close to his.

"It's never any problem Leslie." Seth replied, a smile on his face.

"Ahem." Jack interrupted from behind Seth. They awkwardly remembered that the others were there, and Seth put Leslie down onto her feet.

"I don't know, but I guess they thought I was one of you guys." Leslie answered Seth's previous question, then stretched her muscles out.

"I'm going to get you out of here." she heard Jack promise to Sara.

They quickly escaped the operation room and ran away from the mess left after them.

They reached a door and snuck through, Seth first since he had the tracking device in his hands.

"Over there." he whispered, and Jack took the lead. They climbed up the metal steps, careful not to be seen by other staff members, until they reached the top. From there, they could see Seth and Sara's spaceship, which was being worked on by more scientists. They had all sorts of different equipment, trying to figure out how the ship worked, and how they were going to get into it.

"We have to hurry." Sara told Jack in a low whisper, crouched down beside him.

"We'll tell them that." Jack replied sarcastically to her.

"Good idea." Alex realised, and grabbed a white lab coat that was left lying across one of the crates.

"Wait!" Jack called after her, but she just threw her jacket over her shoulder into Jack's chest, and pulled on the lab coat.

Seth took Leslie's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, drawing her attention to him. He gave her a smile, reassuring her that everything's ok. Leslie smiled back and nodded, gripping his hand just as tightly before letting go again to focus back on the mission. Jack said nothing, and let the two show their small displays of affection since they hadn't much time left together anyway.

Alex went down to the scientists below, an angry expression written across her face. To be honest, she was quite intimidating, and that was before she started talking.

"Excuse me." she snapped. "Do you not hear the alarm? Work in this sector is to cease immediately."

Alex continued to talk. But the amount of science-y stuff she was talking about flew right over Leslie's head, but Seth and Sara seemed to have understood it perfectly.

"Who are you?" a scientist questioned.

"Who am I? _Who am I?_" Alex questioned, as if the question were preposterous. "I'll tell you who I am. I am your worst nightmare. Now you either do as you're told, or I go and tell Henry Burke you disobeyed his direct orders. Your call. Choose wisely."

Now that was scary.

Seth and Sara stood on a platform beside their ship, their devices in hand. Seth put a device to the ship's metal. The device beeped and flashed, and the ship activated, also flashing. The door opened, and a path of white light came out. The five began to walk on the path to go up into the ship (Leslie tapping it with her foot before she took each step to make sure she wouldn't go through), when the cocking of guns surrounding the area stopped them.

"Thank you. We were having a hard time figuring that part out." Burke called to them. Soldiers surrounded them, their guns ready to fire.

Jack stepped forward threateningly, but Alex took his arm to hold him back.

"A brave but empty gesture." Burke smiled smugly down at them

"They're just kids." Jack defended.

Seth stepped forward, took Jack's hand in his own and gripped it tightly. On his other side was Leslie, who's hand slipped easily into his, their fingers intertwining, then Alex was beside her. Sara took Jack's hand on his other side, holding it like her life depended on it.

Burke smiled, and the firing squad began shooting at the five brave people. The three humans recoiled instinctively while Seth and Sara stood bravely.

The bullets had so effect though, as Seth's power shielded the five from them.

"Hold your fire!" Burke screamed seeing that the attack was useless.

Suddenly, the wall nearby exploded, and the Siphon from before walked through.

"Go! Go! Run! Run!" Jack yelled to the others, then turned around himself to run into the ship.

**So guys, what did you think? Unfortunately, the next chapter is the last chapter. But don't cry! I have a sequel to write for you. Just give me a while to write it and see where it's going. Will you let me know if you want me to let you know when the update is. I'll PM the link to you, but just let me know, ok? Thanks. Talk to you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Final chapter guys. I know, so sad. But, my sequel is in progress, so have no fear. Please enjoy the last chapter, and I'll talk to you at the end.**

Chapter Sixteen: Goodbye

Seth and Sara got into the main seats of the ship, while Alex took in the sight with amazement.

"Get this thing up in the air." Jack told the aliens. A glowing blue orb appeared under Sara's hand, while Seth was controlling other areas of the ship on the hologram screen.

The craft began to hover shakily, while Seth and Sara were calling out statistics to each other.

"You do know how to fly this thing right?" Jack asked.

"How do you think we got here?" Seth replied, his eyes on the screen.

"Well you crashed, remember?"

They flew through the tunnel, which could barely fit the craft, never mind having it hitting off the tunnel walls.

The doors at the end of the tunnel were beginning to close, with a countdown from ten shouting over the sound system. But they made it through on the last second which was a relief.

They soared through the sky in delight, when the craft began shaking.

"What's the problem?" Leslie asked.

"The airlock. I have to manually override the system." Seth replied.

"You two fly the ship. Tell me what to do." Jack told them.

Seth explained the ships system, and Jack left through the back door to do the job.

He tried to figure out how to open the airlock door, but was pulled back roughly and tossed across the floor as if he weighed nothing.

The Siphon. It began to fight Jack, and Jack hadn't a hope because of the extra strength the assassin had.

Now what was he going to do?

The ship continued to fly with difficulty.

"The airlock has not been fixed." Sara reported.

"Alex, I need you to take the controls." Seth called over his shoulder.

"What? Are you insane?" Alex asked.

"It takes two people to fly the ship." Seth answered, gave Alex the controls and ran out the door that Jack had left through, while Leslie was taking in the structure of the ship, which she was totally fascinated by. This was nothing like the Millennium Falcon.

Seth walked through the wall behind the Siphon.

"Jack!" he yelled, catching the Siphon's attention. It swung it's arm around to hit Seth, but went right through his stomach. Seth's glare was deadly

Jack jumped up and launched himself at the Siphon from behind. The Siphon threw Jack away again, this time against the airlock doors. The impact made the doors open.

The Siphon sent Jack through the opened door, and he landed on the panel at the bottom of the airlock.

It jumped down to him, where he was in pain from the fight he was losing.

The Siphon picked Jack up by the throat and held him over the energy force threateningly.

Seth came up from behind the Siphon and hit him across the head. The assassin tried to hit Seth, but again it went through him.

Jack, taking the opportunity, pulled on the assassin and threw him down into the energy that powered the ship, landing safely on the small platform. The Siphon was destroyed, and Jack climbed out of the airlock.

The ship steadied and began to fly smoothly.

"Come on. Alex is steering the ship, and I think she's nervous about flying the ship." Seth said, turning back and going to the cockpit of the ship.

"You all must hurry. It's a matter of time before they all get here." Sara warned.

"Don't worry about us." Jack told her.

The ship was landed in a deserted area, near enough where Seth and Sara crashed before.

"Sara and I want you to have this." Seth said, handing Jack the device from before.

"As long as it is in your possession, we will always be able to find you." Sara explained.

Jack took it, a sad expression crossing his face. He turned away with a small 'thanks', looking at the device.

Alex then stepped forward. "Your parents would be very proud of what you've done here." she told them, then pulled the aliens into a hug.

Seth looked over Alex's shoulder, and noticed Leslie staying a bit away, kicking at the dust. He knew exactly why. He left Alex's grip and went over to her, with Alex and Sara looking after him.

"Leslie." She turned to face the owner of the voice which had her captivated yet aggravated from day one.

"Hey Seth." she smiled weakly. Seth opened out his arms, and Leslie couldn't resist. She ran into them, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you so much." she said, her voice muffled in the light white material from the lab. Seth smiled and held her tighter and closer to him.

"We'll see each other again." he promised, then pulled back. Once more, they kissed before letting go. Seth then moved to Jack, who was still off to one side with himself, and Leslie turned to say her goodbyes to Sara.

"I once said that we could never count on humans to help us, especially you. I was wrong. And for that I'm sorry." Seth apologised.

"You take care of yourself. And your sister too." Jack added, nodding his head to Sara. "You understand that?"

"Yes." Seth replied. "And you take care of Leslie for me until I come back for her. And I definitely will be back for her." Seth told Jack, almost with warning.

Jack smiled a bit, but not too much. "Deal."

"Jack." Sara's voice called. He turned to her, and she ran into his arms, giving him a huge hug. She broke down into tears.

"You remember, me and Alex and Leslie. We're only a...wormhole away." Jack assured her.

"I want you to promise me something." Sara asked. "Take care of Junkyard for me."

Junkyard barked in the background.

"Anything you want." Jack replied, trying desperately to hold back his own tears. Sara put the tips of her fingers to Jack's forehead, and closed her eyes to concentrate on something. Jack got a small shock until Alex interrupted.

"It's time." She said monotonously.

_You're a good man Jack._ Sara told him through their minds, startling him, but he nodded.

Sara then hugged Leslie again. "Don't worry. We'll get you out of that wedding even if I have to kidnap you." Leslie said. Sara laughed a little and let go of her.

"Thank you." Sara whispered, and joined Seth, who was waiting patiently by the ship's light-path.

The two aliens boarded the craft, and waved goodbye before the doors closed and the craft took off into the air with a blinding flash.

"Don't worry Leslie." Alex said, rubbing her back. "Seth will be back for you soon."

"I know." Leslie smiled, looking up into the stars.

**(A/N: Ok guys, I was going to end it here and make an Epilogue, but I decided to just add it onto the end of this, so we can begin to focus on the sequel. So, please enjoy the epilogue-type-thing. I'll put into Leslie's first person point of view so you can get a taste of what it'll be like in the sequel.)**

Epilogue:

I stood with three other women I didn't know. They were Alex's friends, as far as I knew.

All four of us were dressed in red dresses, Alex's favourite colour.

Oh, just in case you want to know, Jack and Alex are getting married. That's why we're all here.

Jack and I weren't too social, so most of the guests were from Alex's side. The only ones Jack and I really knew were Harland and his stupid associates.

Jack stood up at the front of the church, nervous. He kept checking his watch, which was starting to annoy me.

"Psst!" I hissed across to Jack. He looked about until he saw that it was me that called him. Quickly, he came over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong it that you keep fidgeting about and it's driving me nutty! Alex is going to come, and she isn't going to leave. If she tries, I'll make sure she won't make it to the door. Okay? Now will you calm down." I reassured him.

Jack sighed heavily. "Just remind me to tell Seth this when he's stuck here waiting for you while you run around late with half of your shoe on." He said to me.

"Chillax. Brides are supposed to be late." I told him, sitting on the bench with my feet on the seat on front of me. I put my arms behind my head. Only then did he notice I had red Converse on me instead of Alex's allocated high heeled shoes. Her buddies gasped dramatically, their hands flying to their mouths.

Jack saw, and being stressed enough, just turned and walked away. Harland, who was behind me, just laughed and clapped me on my shoulder.

The women on either side of me went to argue about my choice of footwear when the piano started to play the familiar tune.

Alex began to walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress. I stuck my head out into the aisle to get a proper look at her. Alex caught sight of me and grinned at me. I waved down at her when one of the bridesmaids yanked me back.

"Don't be rude." She hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and kept my gaze to the front. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing though.

I sat to one side, watching Jack and Alex have their first dance as a married couple. There was a table beside me, which my plate was on, filled with hard-boiled eggs, onions and other salad necessities. This was only starters. Dinner and dessert are later, but since I was starving and not allowed chocolate, I had this.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my shoulders, and I whipped around. Henry Burke looked down at me. I reached into my bag to grab the weapon Seth made sure I had before he left. A miniature gun that stunned my attacker.

"Please, Miss Bruno." Henry said, putting his hand up to stop me. "I'm not here to cause you harm. Can we speak in private so as not to attract attention?"

I led the way out into the hotel corridor, where there was nobody around.

"What do you want?" I hissed, my hand still in my bag fastened around the gun.

"To make amends. This was the only place I could find you, since Jack and Alex's wedding was broadcasted to be here. I apologise for conducting experiments on you, despite my knowledge of you being a human. The president is offering-"

"I don't want anything from you or the president." I snapped, but keeping my voice low to people inside wouldn't hear me.

"I'm afraid the president won't take no for an answer." Burke told me.

"Fine. Let me know what aliens you manage to capture, and let me in to see them." I told him.

Burke sighed. "Have you contact details for the president to speak to you with?" he asked. I gave him my mobile number and my email address.

"Now let me go back to the reception. I've better things to do than to talk to you." I growled at him.

"Like what? Watch your uncle and new aunty dance while you sit around eating eggs and onions?" Henry asked.

"Exactly. Goodbye Burke." I said, and walked back into the reception party.

As soon as I went in, Jack took a hold of my shoulders.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Henry Burke called. He wanted to apologise for conducting experiments on me even though he knew I was human." I said shrugging his shoulders. "He said the president was offering me anything I wanted in apology."

"So what did you say?" Jack asked.

"I told him I wanted to know about all aliens he had in captivity, and that he's to let me in to see them."

"Leslie, you're not going to-" Alex began.

"No. I'm going to find a way to let them escape. They're not doing to them what they done to Seth and Sara." I told her. Jack and Alex smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." Jack told me.

"Thanks." I said. "Now where's the cake?"

**That's the end guys. Thanks for being such fantastic followers of the story, and I hope to see you again in the sequel. On that final note, please let me know if you want to be PM'd about the sequel. Those who have already asked, I have you down on a list...which is somewhere.**

**Thanks!**

**Mistali xx**


End file.
